dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Murder of Hikari Uchida
The was an incident that occurred on March 13, 2000 where Hearthcliffe brutally murdered Hikari Uchida at Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School over confiscating his Game Boy. This all started when Uchida spotted Hearthcliffe playing his Game Boy during recess. She confiscated it and gave him a demerit, who later returned it to him at the end of the day. However, Hearthcliffe revenged the confiscation by killing Uchida, making her the first person he ever killed. Background Before the attack Hearthcliffe and Uchida had been enemies since second grade at Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School due to Hearthcliffe's antics at the school, and at one point during recess, Uchida had spotted him playing his Game Boy. She confiscated the device for an electronic device violation and gave him a demerit. Irritated, he came up with a plot to get revenge on her, and due to his interest in slasher films, he came up with a plot to erase Uchida for good using a knife. After school, the teacher returned the Game Boy to Hearthcliffe. Day of attack At the end of the day, Hearthcliffe snuck into the cafeteria's kitchen to find a knife to use on her and successfully found one. With it, he snuck into the hallway while Uchida graded papers. While there, Hearthcliffe grabbed Uchida in the back and slashed her throat from behind. After the attack After Hearthcliffe successfully killed Uchida, he escaped Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School and never returned the following days. Using Uchida's soul, Hearthcliffe transformed the knife he stole into a Horcrux to avoid being shot by police. Emenbee officials mourned Uchida's death and her funeral was held at St. Ryukyu's Shrine, which is located north of Minecraftia High School and Minecraftia University. Her daughter, Kumiko Uchida, was initiated as a miko for the funeral, making this the first ceremony that Kumiko ever participated in. Letter Students of the school received this letter detailing about Uchida's death: :Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School :To all Emenbee families: :Today we mourn for our teacher Mrs. Hikari Uchida, who was brutally murdered by a student on Monday, March 13. This has gotten to be one of the most gruesome and violent events we have ever experienced at Emenbee. While in the past teachers have been hurt whenever they make any dangerous mistakes, but this one, we have never experienced something like this. This was the worst incident in the history of Emenbee. :Uchida was born in 1963 and grew up in Kobe, Japan, and also served as a shrine maiden for her local shrine. She attended college in Sapporo, Hokkaido where she met Tomohiro Uchida who was planning to become a kannushi and would later become her husband. Both him and Uchida got married in 1989 and the within the following year, they had their one and only daughter, Kumiko Uchida, who currently attends St. Ryukyu Elementary and Junior High School. She taught at Emenbee for a decade before her brutal murder that happened last week. :However, the incident all started when Uchida had caught him playing his Game Boy during recess. She confiscated the device and reprimanded him. She later returned the device to him at the end of the day. Later that day, he decided to get aggressive and broke into Emenbee's cafeteria to steal a knife, which he used to kill Uchida while she graded papers. Bystanders heard her moaning and according to El TV Kadsre, she was an award-winning teacher. Police also said the knife he used was also transformed into a Horcrux using her soul. :The suspect of this incident will be dealt with severely. Not only will he be expelled, but he will be prosecuted by police. Also, please refrain from having your child post information about this incident online, as all it just does is makes the situation even worse. We are extremely angry about the suspect's behavior and will upgrade our security to prevent another incident like this from happening. :Best regards, Emenbee Elementary and Junior High School Reception US President Bill Clinton condemned the murder as "barbaric." Category:Incidents Category:Drillimation Category:2000 Category:2007 Category:Murders Category:Killing Category:Death Category:Minecraftia Category:Victims of Shintoist terrorism Category:SPASDOT terrorist incidents Category:Terrorist incidents in Minecraftia Category:Incidents occurred in 2000 Category:Incidents in Minecraftia